Sexy Angeles
by Wrestlemania16
Summary: This is a translation from German into English / Hannah had the tag team partner surprised. Then grabbed Jessy partner Delilah the waistband of your pants wrestling and picked her up and held her with one hand before pounding her opponent with a thunderous Backsupplex on the mat.


The Wrestling Contest

Philips Arena, Atlanta GA

Franzi had shouldered her gym bag and walked through the catacombs of Philips Arena, that hall, in which the Atlanta Hawks fought out their home games. She had to take place here Wrestling logged competition in the category tag team and was now looking for her partner. In their investigation course she collided with a handsome blonde. "Can you not watch?", Franzi was grouses. "Sorry. I'm looking for my tag team partner and I was not paying attention where I go. "" It's Okay. I am also the wrestling contest account. And just like you for the tag team competitions. My name is Jessy. ", Said the blonde and Franzi held out his hand. "I'm Franzi. Nice to meet you. Who is your partner? "" Her name is Franzi. "" Then you have probably found your partner. We go in the locker room. "Franzi said.

Along the way, Jessy asked: "What we want to give our team name?" "How about High Rollin Girls" suggested Franzi before?. "Nope. This is an absolute no-go. "" You got a better idea Jessy? "" How about Hot & Sexy? "" Why not? "" Then that's now our team name. "

As Franzi and Jessy had entered the locker room there are some other young divas who made just completed. A young redhead dressed just an arm cuff on her left arm. "Now just says that your two Graces also participates in this competition." "Otherwise we would probably not be here." Franzi said. "You two look like two fine insurance representatives from the province." Said the redhead. "Be careful what you say." In response, the redhead Franzi missed a slap. But Franzis answer came immediately. She grabbed her opponent by the neck, put their left arm to her left shoulder and pounded the redhead with a Choke Slam through the table that stood at the front door. "Is that enough?"

A young brunette applauded. "Not bad. But a table, it will never return. "" Save your stupid sayings. Unless you also want to have a rubdown. "" No need. "" Well then. "No sooner had Franzi finished the sentence came a young woman with black hair and green eyes. "What is going on here?" She asked. "Iris was once again a big mouth Lorena." "And has a Choke Slam collected as a receipt for it through the table." "The poor table."

"Have you two pretty ones also team name?" Asked Iris. "What did you think?" "If yes can be." "We call ourselves Hot & Sexy." "Of this you are at the moment but far away.," Iris said. In response Jessy missed the redhead a swinging headscissors. "So you are the technician at you." Lorena said. "Exactly."

And while Jessy and Franzi moved up, they talked with the 01

other. "How did you actually come up with the idea to get into the wrestling business?" "Quite some time, we follow the action at WWE and are of the opinion that there are too few divas.," Franzi said. "Well if that's true?" "It's really not very many divas in WWE. That was a difference. But we had already been through one way or another brawl in the school. "Jessy said. "But we have not been to the same school. But never mind. We want the divas scene in WWE times swirl really messed up. "" We want to be a team where there is no way. "" Well there you have your but you made something. "" But at the end of your career in the WWE Hall of Fame to be recorded, but you have quite afford what., "Lorena said. "And you must you can trust each other as a team. You have to harmonize, be a unit. Otherwise you will literally torn to pieces in the hard hitting wrestling business. "" You seem very much to understand the Wrestling Iris. "Jessy said.

"Your father was a wrestling legend." Said the brunette. "And who was that?" Asked Franzi. "Ravishing Rick Rude." "A good athlete. But my role models he unfortunately does not count., "Jessy said. "Is probably at Dads gimmick. They had written to him the role of the arrogant pretty boy on the body. But as a man he was a genuinely nice guy. You both'd be good come clear with each other., "Iris said.

Franzi now turned to the brunette. "What's your name?" She asked. "Rhiana." "Pretty name. My name is Jessy. "" Nice to meet you. "" I will indeed have said anything, but I fear your two pretty ones will have a bad stand in WWE., "Iris said. "Why this?" "Because the current president of RAW and Smackdown has announced to hire only athletes who do not make fun of him." "What an idiot." Franzi said.

"Wow," exclaimed Rhiana, as Jessy and Franzi had finished changing. "Now give your name your team really lives. You are really hot & sexy. "Jessy and Franzi wore a white miniskirt, transparent, leg long nylon stockings, white and blue gauntlets with a golden flash and blue stars. The midriff top of the two was kept in the same style. In addition there were a pair of boots langschäftiger

There was a knock at the door. "Come in, wenn's no financial officer is." Jessy said. Lorena laughed. "Jessy, the saying was good." She said. The door opened and an employee of the operator entered the room. "The competition for the Tag Teams starts in 10 minutes." "Here we go.". Franzi said. "Good luck." Lorena said. "Thank you. You too. "" I am not a participant in this competition. I am a participant in WWE NXT. "" Whoa. Who is your mentor? "" John Cena. "" Madness. The man is good, even if he has to currently bother with John Laurinaitis. "" Is this Flitzpiepe which adjusts only people, 02

standing on his side? "asked Jessy. "Just the." "Fuck. Then we would have to compete as heels. And that I'm tired. I'm very face. "

"But after that no one asks you, Franzi. If the Booker in WWE decide that this takes a Heel Turn, then you must be your heels, whether you like it or not that., "Iris said. "Do you prefer the socks, otherwise you come too late." "All right. See you later. "Jessy and Franzi went to one of the outputs, which led to the playing field on which now the wrestling ring was constructed. Another employee, who was responsible for the engineering asked them: "What do you call yourself?" "We are Hot & Sexy" "Okay.. Do you have a walk-in intro? "". What a stupid question Of course. "Jessy said irritably.

"Sorry, but I have to ask. "Which title?" "If today was your load-Day Nickelback." "Do we have there. Oh something else. You may deny equal the first match. "" Who are our enemies? "" The Magic Girl Delilah Strong and Hannah Roperto. "

Finally it began. The ring was an icon of the ring announcer. Howard "The Fink" Finkel. With his distinctive voice, he announced the first match. The referee Earl Hebner was already in the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one case. Coming down from the Isle Miami, Florida of total combined weight of 340 pounds, Delilah Strong and Hannah Roperto. The Magic Girls. "To 5 Minutes Alone by Pantera, the two divas came to the ring.

The ring arrived, the Magic Girls featured on the second rope and appeared in victory pose. But the crowd was the cold. The audience booed the two from powerful. Then were heard the first notes of "If today was your load-Day" by Nickelback. "And Their Opponents from Los Angeles, California of total combined weight of 262 pounds Franzi and Jessy. They are Hot & Sexy. "

Franzi jumped over the top rope and pressed selbiges up so Jessy could get in the ring. During the invasion of the audience cheered for both. It was clear that Jessy and Franzis opponents were the heels.

Jessy got out of the ring and went to the left rear corner. It was clear that Franzi would start the match, your opponent was Delilah Strong. "You indeed look good, but you're not good enough for this business. Go home, little one. "She said. Franzi it was not impressed. You and Delilah went to the front head lock and both tried to gain the upper hand.

But then Franzi put on the knee and missed Delilah Strong a Chinbreaker. Hannah had the tag team partner surprised. Then grabbed Jessy partner Delilah the waistband of your pants wrestling and picked her up and held her with one hand before pounding her opponent with a thunderous Backsupplex on the mat. Delilah Strong writhed on the floor. But Franzi gave her no respite. She pulled her opponent by the hair on the legs and carried them with a hard whip into the corner in 03

and was followed by an avalanche. Delilah did not know what was happening so right. Had she underestimated her opponent really so? The answer came promptly. Franzi put his finger to his lips and let follow a "Hush". Then she hit her opponent with the flat of his hand on the chest, that the audience could hear the slap of the shock. Then there was a Headbut in the corner.

"Close down the sack time." Thought Franzi. She pulled Delilah Strong in his own corner and took the hot tag with Jessy. While Franzi Delilah willing to put Slingshot, Jessy had risen to the top rope and waited calmly. Then her partner showed the Slingshot and Jessy came over flown with the flying clothesline and sends Delilah Strong on the mat.

She hooked a leg of her opponent and pinned them. And while Earl Hattner counted to three prevented Franzi that Hannah Roperto could interrupt the cover. She pulled Hannah to the legs out of the ring and carried her opponent with a whip In the ring steps. But it would not let the matter rest Franzi. Next, she missed Hannah Roperto a powerbomb on the steel steps.

Finally, the ring Gong and "If today was your load-Day" by Nickelback came was played. "Here are your winners:. Hot & Sexy", Howard Finkel announced the winning team. Franzi and Jessy were the cheers from the audience. They signed autographs, were photographed with the fans or gave a kiss here or there one.

Back in the locker room they were expected to Lorena and the other. "And how did it go?" Asked Iris. "Our opponents were the Magic Girls." "Delilah Strong and Hannah Roperto?" "Exactly. And we let them look pretty old. "Jessy said. "Oh, oh. So Ye have incurred the wrath of Maryse Ouellet. Hannah Roperto is her cousin. "

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Franzi said. Maryse entered. "Have you two Pretty disgraced my cousin?" She asked. "What's disgraced here. We were just better. And I'm not ashamed. "" I have good relations with John Laurinaitis. One word from me and you get never a contract with WWE. If you are lucky, then you will you may do at FCW. But Johnny Ace then you can go stale there. You will never fight in WWE. I'll see. "Maryse said. "To which we live?" "If your actually manages to get a WWE contract, then I'll buy a bottle of champagne." "Deal. But if already bubbly, Moet et Chandon please. "Franzi said. "You have a very fine taste." "I know." "Scratch before your money together, because the bet I've been so good as in the bag." Maryse said, and left with a wink the locker room. There was another knock, and an employee of the operator entered. He turned to Frank and Jessy. "Your turn. In 5 04

Minutes we go. "" Hey wait a minute. We do not have the first match in the bone "." That does not matter. The schedule must be adhered to. Otherwise I'll get in trouble. "" Wenn's must be because absolutely. "Jessy said, slightly acidified.

The next match was on the program. This time the fight of Mike McGuirk was announced. "The following contest is scheduled for one case. Coming to the ring from Madrid, Spain of combinded total weight of 315 pounds Rosa Escobar and Maria Martinez. The Spanish Ladies. "Again, the audience booed.

Finally all heard the first sounds of "If today was your load-Day" by Nickelback. "And Their Opponents. From Los Angeles, California, of total combined weight of 262 pounds, Franzi and Jessy. They are Hot & Sexy. "This time changed Franzi and Jessy. Jessy began while Franzi turned into the corner. First we went back to the front head lock from the Maria Martinez freed himself in the eyes with a handle. This handle Jessy had brought from the concept, for now put her opponent with two powerful kicks to the stomach. Jessy writhed in pain, but Maria Martinez knew no mercy. She pulled her opponent by the hair and gave her a thunderous Headbut in the corner.

Jessy Maria pulling in their own corner and moved with her partner, Rosa Escobar. This followed the approach taken by her partner's hard line on and malätrierte Jessy continues with kicks and object handles. Franzi could do nothing but helplessly in the corner stand and stand idly by as Jessy was forced by Rosa Escobar with a nerve hold in the knee.

But then it occurred to saving grace. Franzi began to clap their hands and animated the audience to support them. And indeed, it worked. Had lifted just as referee Dave Hebner Jessy's arm for the third time and let go, the arm did not fall, as Rosa Escobar had hoped. Jessy clenched his hand into a fist and actually came back on its feet. She missed her opponent a few elbows to shocks then with a real cannonball DDT to pound on the mat.

This action had Jessy cost much force, but also Rosa Escobar was taken from the DDT. Anyway, both crawled into the corner to their own respective partners Frank and Maria Martinez einzuwechseln. Jessy made it as the first and clapped with Franzi from. As a fury they rushed into the ring and prevented the exchange between Rosa and Maria. It rained a clothesline series and shortly after a power slam. She pulled her opponent in his own corner and put it up for Slingshot ready, while after the change Jessy rose to the top rope. And yet while Franzi the Slingshot executed Jessy came off the top rope and sent Rosa zoom flown with a flying clothesline on the mat. Quickly she dropped the cover and follow while Dave Hattner counted to three prevented Franzi Maria Martinez from interrupting the cover, 05

by with a Spine Buster pounded the Spaniard through the announce table. The gong sounded and Mike McGuirk announced the winner. "Here are your winners:. Hot & Sexy" Franzi and Jessy could be celebrating yet, while Rosa Escobar and Maria Martinez withdrew bedröppelt.

Back in the locker Franzi and Jessy have been expected from the others. "And how did it go?" Asked Rhiana. "Do not ask for sunshine. We would have gone almost bathe. "" But that was mean. Your yes you had you not even recovered from the first match. "" Take Comfort. You will not be back to it in an hour. "Said a young man to Hot & Sexy. "Lucky."

There was a knock at the door. "The door is open." The young divas were amazed, as the two WWE Pros Triple H and Randy Orton entered the room. Jessy worked down the lower jaw. "Why surprised?" Asked the Viper. "Was also not to expect your two abstattet us a visit." "We thought, let's see what our youth is up to." "What's our offspring? Hot & Sexy not get a contract. Not even for the FCW. "

These words came from John Laurinaitis, who had entered the room unnoticed. "Manners are here! The next time you knock on, "said Jessy and missed John Laurinaitis a swinging headscissors. Hunter Hearst Helmsley dropped her eyes from his head. "Not bad." "I slip down the hump Hunter." Said Mr. Excitement. In response earned the Raw and SmackDown a RKO by Franzi. "Well fed up?" Asked Franzi as John Laurinaitis hastily left the room. "Your RKO but is not bad." "Do so also practiced for years for it." Franzi said.

"Well, that do not you take the risk of injury lightly. Because injuries happen anytime, anywhere. "Triple H said" We even know! "Randy Orton was puzzled by Jessy Wutausbrich. "What happened?" He asked. "We have a bet with a bottle of Moet et Maryse Chandon, but that we get a contract with WWE. And now John Laurinaitis has messed us the tour. "" Hey! Yet the last word is not spoken. I am the COO of WWE. And I've probably played a major role. But wait a minute on how everything develops in WWE. For my father Vince McMahon must sell WWE. "

Franzi and Jessy stutzten. "Why this?" "He wants to build a new wrestling league, and it lacks the wherewithal. And then there's still his family. Their hungry mouths must indeed be stuffed. If everything is not so easy. "" Then we press fingers crossed. "Franzi said.

"May I suggest something?" "Go ahead, Lorena." "Why do not we see the other matches on the monitor here?" "Because I do not stop me to say no." Jessy said. "A good idea. We can also us a few lessons at Triple H and get the Viper. "" Find me also. "Rhiana said. 06

There was a knock and Maryse walked with a sardonic grin the locker room. "I would say I've won our bet." She said. "You do not hurry. Because I do not agree with John Laurinaitis decision. If the WWE change hands, the new owners I will recommend Hot & Sexy to enter into a contract. "" Are you crazy hunter? Do you realize that you not only me, but also John Laurinaitis fall in the back? "" And if. Worth you have it. And BOTH. "Said Triple H and showed a triumphant grin.

The next match began. This time it was a tag team match, which consisted of two men's teams. Ring announcer Tony Chimel and guest referee Sheamus were already in the ring.

"The following contest is scheduled for one case. Entering the ring from Houston Texas, of total combined weight of 414 pounds, Mitchell Goyette and Paul Dawson, The Hell Boys. "For" Easy Livin 'by Uriah Heep were the two fighters to the ring.

"Who are these trash?" Asked Jessy. "Two would-be devil. . One could easily argue that the two are the Kanes for arms "" So one must let you. "; said Randy Orton. "What?" Asked Franzi. "You can blaspheme damn good."

Meanwhile, the opponents of Hellboy's made to "Sledgehammer" by Peter Gabriel on his way to the ring. "And Their Opponents. From Las Vegas, Nevada of total combined weight of 520 pounds, Kevin Blake and Barry Jinx, The Gamblers. "" The gamblers. Well if the times are not gamble. "Franzi said.

The match began and Mitchell Goyette and Kevin Blake walked in the front headlock. This lasted about 5 minutes, until Kevin Blake his opponent missed a Chinbreaker. "Must imitate this gym shorts all?" Asked Franzi. Lorena started to laugh. "Gym shorts, how cool." "But a Chinbreaker not nearly enough." "The match has just begun." "Exactly. Here comes something., "Lorena said.

As if to emphasize her words showed Kevin Blake a one-handed back Supplex with which he struck his opponent on the mat. "Does the abkucken with me?" Franzi asked angrily. "Take it easy. Each wrestler has this action in the repertoire. "" Exactly. The Back Supplex heard yet of the standard actions that you learn in wrestling school. "

And while looked at Jessy and Franzi with the other divas, Triple H and Randy Orton the match in the locker room, made the Gamblers with Hellboy's what they wanted. Kevin Blake had just changed with Barry Jinx and together the two showed a double choke slam. Barry Mitchell Goyette Jinx grabbed by the hair and pulled him up. Then he missed his opponent putting a DDT. The cover behind and thus 07

the match was over. "That was fast. Just 30 minutes. "" They have not convinced me. The Bright Boys were cannon fodder. This has seen it. The Gamblers have dominated the match. "" The difference in weight was crucial but also with. The Gamblers weigh 106 pounds more. "" That's why this whole force actions. "" But it can not rely on. You can an opponent while using force actions, while wear down, but you have to expect that your opponent comes back to breath and at the decisive out of nowhere an action shows and surprised you with it. "" And the victory retract. "Franzi said.

Meanwhile, the next match was going on. Ring speaker was this time Lilian Garcia. As a referee, the organizer had the former SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long brought, who had already previously worked as a referee.

"Teddy Long as a referee? It really cool. "Jessy said. "Eight times on the blonde at the announce table." "Hey wait a minute. That is Christian. Why has the the official referee gap at? "" Christian will be the guest referee in your last match. "Triple H said," And I've heard that the whole thing is a Tables Match. "" This is a hard piece work. "" Hey Jessy. We have not come this far to give up now. We are Hot & Sexy. "

"The following contest is scheduled for one case. Making Their Way to ring, from Miami, Florida of total combined weight of 340 pounds, Delilah Strong and Hannah Roperto. The Magic Girls. "Again, 5 Minutes Alone by Pantera was played. After a while the Spanish national anthem was played. "And Their Opponents, Madrid, Spain of combinded total weight of 315 pounds Rosa Escobar and Maria Martinez. The Spanish Ladies. "" Joke with strangers. You are surrounded. "Franzi said. "Is not jammed door!" "A Heel match. This should be interesting. "Rhiana said.

The match began and Rosa Escobar and Hannah Roperto went in the front headlock, the Rosa Escobar ended after just one minute with Chin Breaker. Then the Spaniard Maryse cousin missed putting a chokeslam. After the chokeslam Rosa Hannah missed an atomic drop the tailbone went into the middle. But that was not all that Hannah Ropertos respondent had in the repertoire, because the next action was a high back body drop was promoted with the cousin Maryse to the mat. "Man, the woman is so pretty crass." "I know. I was taken away from her and her partner, yes literally through the wringer. "Jessy said. "But hats used still nothing. The match ultimately we have won. "" Do we have mitgekriegt everything. We sat in the audience. "Triple H said" Too bad that John Laurinaitis will give you a contract. You'd be a real asset to the WWE. "" Well, something I like to hear. But the last word has not been spoken in this matter. And if we do not end up with WWE, then we just go to TNA. "Franzi said. "Would be a shame. I would like to with you together 08

A match contest. "

There was a knock at the door and even the owner of WWE Vincent Kennedy McMahon entered. "I heard what happened. And I have some good news. I have found two buyers for WWE. Two businessmen from Germany. Would you be willing me buy out the WWE for $ 5,000,000. However, they want you to continue as COO have Hunter. "" If these two have no other problems. "" That stays between us. John Laurinaitis may learn nothing. Because if they do, it can spoil the soup thoroughly us. "" And Maryse had won their bet. "

Vince McMahon looked Franzi and Jessy questioningly. "We have a bet with Maryse to a bottle of champagne that we get but a contract with WWE. You will in fact use at John Laurinaitis that we do not get the contract because we have defeated her cousin Hannah Roperto and their partner Delilah Strong. "" This is a typical case of nepotism. "Said Triple H.

"Tell me something new." "John Laurinaitis was already here and has announced to give us a contract." "This criminal bursa. Moment, my cell phone rings. Vince McMahon. Ah! Mr. Reiner, how nice to hear from you. I have good news for you and your business partners. Triple H is executive managing director at WWE. The deal is? Wonderful. When can we handle it? Immediately? Well that's a word? How will you pay? Cash on hand? So what I would like. Then to the same. "

"I have to go. Steffen Daniel Reiner and Romans buy me from the WWE. "Vince McMahon said. "Are these the two businessmen from Germany?" "Exactly." So Vince McMahon left the room, quickly followed by John Laurinaitis entered. And again without knocking. "What has Mr. McMahon really wanted?" He asked. "Would not know that the terms." "I think I have a right to know what the boss wanted here." "We let you know nothing." Franzi said coldly. "I thought so. And one more thing. Maryse came to see me and encouraged me to give you both a contract. I told her that her anyway get a contract with WWE. "" Then we go up to the competition. "Jessy said. "Forget it! You will get a contract NOWHERE. I'll see! "

"Dos Wedanja asshole!" Jessy said. "Once loudmouth, always loudmouth." "Go away, otherwise you'll smoked!" Franzi said. John Laurinaitis was red with anger like a boiled lobster. These two divas made it again successfully provoke him. Furiously he left the locker room and slammed the door behind him.

"The poor door." Lorena said. There was a knock and the door opened. Steffen and Daniel Reiner Romans entered the room. "What is going on here?" Daniel asked. "John Laurinaitis still will not take us under contract. And he wants 09

ensure that we get a contract in any wrestling league in the world. "" What. a Noob Does he know that we have bought the WWE? "" From us he knows nothing. "" Good. For you all get a contract anyway. We may as well use you as good divas. We have big plans and you are very promising. "Steffen said. "Well, something good to hear." "I'm looking forward to John Laurinaitis stupid face when you all give us a contract." "Then you will have something to laugh about. I guarantee it., "Daniel said.

In the ring, Rosa Escobar Hannah Roperto had taken in the Sharpshooter, so that Maryse cousin had no choice but to tap out as Maria Martinez had Delilah Strong takes a whip In the ring post. "Here are your winners by Submission. The Spanish Ladies. "

"But this has been a long time." Iris said. "Why?" "The match lasted 30 minutes." "Funny. For men, are 30 minutes short with us women are 30 minutes. "" It's just the way that a divas match usually takes 4-5 minutes. 30 minutes are rather rare. "Said Triple H.

There was a knock at the door and another employee of the operator company entered the locker room. "Franzi, Jessy. The hour is over. Now it's your turn. You have ran against the Gothic Girls. The're just on the way to the ring. "

In the hall the first sounds of "The Red and Silver Fantastique" by Cinema Strange were played and Kim Sanders and Irina Oreskova came to the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one case. And it is a Tables Match. Coming to the ring from Boston, Massachusetts of total combined weight of 310 pounds. Kim Sanders and Irina Oreskova. The Gothic Girls. "The crowd booed until you drop.

But when the first notes of "If today was your load-Day" by Nickelback were played, freaked out the crowd. "And Their Opponents. From Los Angeles, California of total combined weight of 262 pounds, Franzi and Jessy. They are Hot & Sexy. "Franzi jumped over the top rope and made by Jessy climb between the second and the third rope.

The bell was rung and Franzi and Kim Sanders walked in the front headlock. This ended Franzi with a Chinbreaker. Then there was a Whip-In, which should be followed by a back body drop. But Franzi lowered his head too early and caught a kick. But it is the brunette was not impressed. She grabbed Kim Sanders at the neck and missed the blonde putting a chokeslam. Then Franzi Kim grabbed the waistband of her skirt and lifted her up. She held Irina partner with a hand up and then left her with a tough Supplex Back crashing to the mat. Christian had his hands full trying to follow the action in the ring, that he did not catch as Jessy Irina Oreskova first provoked and then pounded with a slingshot into the ring post. Then she took the table, which was built next to the ring and slid it into the ring, where Franzi turned the table with the plate forward into the opposing corner. Then Jessy's partner grabbed her opponent sweetly and Kim Sanders pounding with full force 10

through the table. "Here are your winners: Hot & Sexy" Captain Charisma held the arms of Franzi and Jessy in height.

With the defeat of the Gothic Girls was clear that it was an insult not to take the two under contract. It sounded the tune of John Laurinaitis, who then appeared on the ramp. He applauded. "Good job. But the contract get the Magic Girls. "He said.

A SCANDAL! The crowd booed, because the crowd was not at all agree with the decision. But then it was like a silent beat, as the first sounds of "Wanted Dead or Alive" by "Bon Jovi" were played. Steffen Reiner, the richest man in the world came from the audience to the ring and entered it.

After that all can hear the first sounds of Pride FC intros and Daniel Romans appeared on the ramp, went past a bewildered John Laurinaitis and also entered the ring. Both had a microphone here.

"Wait a minute, Johnny. It seems to me you have forgotten something., "Steffen said. "And what?" "The fact that we now have the final say in WWE. And our first order of business is to take "Hot & Sexy" yet under contract. And all other participants of the competition. "Daniel said.

John Laurinaitis was mad. "I am the GM of Raw and SmackDown. Who gets a contract with WWE, determine still ME! "He yelled. In response he received a unanimous, resounding "UP LOLLIPOP!" Of the two new WWE-owners and Franzi and Jessy.

Thus the dream of Franzi and Jessy had met. But the two were just beginning their careers and no one should realize how very Hot & Sexy should dominate the WWE.


End file.
